


Dog's Day

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dog!Bobby, dog!Dean, dog!Sam, mischievous!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog's Day

Gabriel grinned to himself and wriggled his toes, barely able to move them underneath the weight of the dog that was currently lay across his feet. The dog let out a low whine; it's leg twitched before going still again.

"Such a good boy," Gabriel mumbled, wriggling his toes again. He leafed through his magazine in the nice quietness of the kitchen, the only noise being the steady hum of the refrigerator. The quiet was disturbed however when Castiel marched in to the kitchen, a large German Shepherd in his arms.

"Gabriel! What is this?"

The archangel chuckled; "it's a dog, dearest brother."

Castiel scowled; "it's Dean! Why is Dean now a dog?"

Gabe shrugged; "I got bored and turned him in to a dog."

"Turn him back!"

"No can do, Cassie. Besides, he's not the only dog!"

He jerked his head downwards to the table; Castiel took the hint and peered underneath. Lying over Gabriel's feet was a large Leonberger, sleeping peacefully.

"Is that... Sam?"

Gabe grinned; "yup. My big, soft, fluffy puppy!"

"Why have you turned them in to dogs?"

"I said! I was bored! Wait until you see Bobby!"

Castiel let out a long sigh and looked at Dean, who was strangely placid in Cas' arms; "what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Go play with him. His brain in 80% doggy now. He likes to play fetch, chase his tail and sniff people's butts. Go have fun!"

Castiel put his ex-human down on the floor, who immediately trotted over to where Sam was napping. He began pawing at the larger dog's face, nudging it with his own, and biting his ear. Sam finally woke up a let out a large yawn, his jaw widening to almost the same size as Dean's head. Gabriel grinned.

"Oh this should be fun! Let's take them out! Come on, Sammy!"

Sam instantly reacted to Gabriel's voice and jumped to his feet. With the dog being so large and Gabriel being so small, Castiel almost wondered if Gabriel was going to mount Sam and ride him everywhere.

"Come on! Come with me!" Gabriel sang, grabbing the scruff of Sam's neck and disappearing. Castiel sighed, again and beckoned Dean over to him, disappearing the two when he grabbed Dean the same way. They appeared in a large open field beside the other angel and his dog. The dog's instantly ran towards each other, jumping and barking happily. Gabriel grinned.

"See! Look how happy and care-free they are!"

Castiel nodded reluctantly. Dean dived on to Sam's back, trying to bite at his ear. Sam collapsed down and rolled over, squashing the smaller dog underneath.

"Sammy! No! Get off Dean-O!"

The larger dog did as he was told and began swiping playfully with his huge paw at his brother. Dean pulled himself to his feet and threw himself at Sam.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be worried?" Castiel asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah, they're just playing. They recognise each other, they're not going to kill each other. Unless Sammy accidentally falls on top of Dean, we shouldn't have a problem... Can you keep an eye on them? I'm going to go check in on the others."

Before Cas could respond, Gabriel disappeared. Cas let out a long breath and turned back to the dogs who were running around in circles. Dean charged over to him, jumping up on to his hind legs and draping his fore legs over Cas' shoulders, licking the angel's face excitedly. Castiel chuckled and stroked a hand down Dean's back. Dean stopped, instead nuzzling Cas' neck, snuffling loudly, smearing wet from his nose all up Cas' skin.

"Okay, Dean. Thank you. Go play with Sam now."

Dean gave Castiel one last valiant lick before falling back down to all fours. Sam was sat patiently where Gabriel had been stood previously, a tennis ball in his mouth. As soon as Castiel was no longer occupied by the German Shepherd, he trotted over, nuzzling the angel's hand, dropping the ball at his feet.

* * *

"Angel, I'm going to bloody kill you!"

Gabriel laughed and turned round to face a very unimpressed Crowley, an English Bulldog in his arms; "little ole me? Why?"

"My lover is currently a very sad looking dog!"

"I thought you'd enjoy it!"

"I have enough dogs in Hell to look after! I don't need another one up here! And I certainly don't need it to be Robert!"

Gabriel shrugged; "just enjoy the fact you don't have him moaning at you all day. Instead of a grumpy boyfriend you have a grumpy dog. I found it funny. You're English, he's an English Bulldog... Perfect!"

Crowley let out a long sigh; "at least tell me the Winchesters aren't excluded."

"They're play-fighting in a field as we speak. Cas is looking after them."

"I'm still going to kill you."

Ignoring Gabriel, Crowley sat himself down at the kitchen table, sitting Bobby on top of it. He snapped up a bottle of Scotch, a glass and a saucer pouring some of the amber liquid in to each. Gabriel grinned, watching the two of them take large sips of the drink.

"I'm sure dogs shouldn't drink Scotch."

"Go play with your puppy, Gabriel. I'm sure he misses you."

Doing as he was told, Gabriel appeared back in the field. Castiel was throwing the tennis ball across the field for the Winchesters to go and fetch. Gabriel smiled, watching the dogs jump in to each other and wrestle to get the ball first. Dean appeared to be faster and more agile than Sam, but Sam was better at wrestling. Dean dropped the ball to bite at Sam's ear; Sam quickly took the ball in his mouth and ran off, charging towards Gabriel when he spotted him.

"Shit!"

Before he could react, Sam jumped up on to Gabriel, sending him down to the floor underneath him. Castiel chuckled and knelt down next to his dog, scrubbing his fingers through the thick fur. Sam dropped the ball and began licking Gabriel's face, covering him in slobber. Dean trotted over and began chewing at Gabriel's shoe whilst he was preoccupied, managing to pull it off his foot and jogged over to Cas. He dropped the shoe at Cas' feet and reached up, draping his fore legs over the angel's shoulders again. Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around the dog, in an awkward hug.

"Sammy. You are disgusting! Get the Hell off me you fat lump!"

Sam rolled off the angel, grinning as much as a dog could. Gabriel snapped his fingers, the slobber disappearing.

"Winchester! Give me back my shoe!"

Dean pulled away from Castiel, quickly snatching the shoe back up in his mouth. Gabriel glared. Dean eyed him daringly, lowering the front of his body to the ground. Gabriel dragged a hand through Sam's fur.

"Go get 'im, Sammy!"

Sam barked and pounced over to Dean, who dodged out of the way. Sam began chasing after Dean, the two of them running all over the field.

"I'm sure you prefer Doggy-Dean, Cas."

Castiel smiled affectionately at the dogs running around; "he says less as a dog. And he appears to be more affectionate."

"I told you you'd enjoy it."

"I'd like him back as a human, though."

"They'll turn back at midnight."

"Very good."

The angels played with their humans-turned-dogs all afternoon until they seemed to be tiring out. They appeared back in Bobby's living room; Crowley was lounging in Bobby's armchair, the grumpy Bulldog sprawled over the demon's chest. Gabriel grinned and collapsed down on the sofa, Sam jumping up next to him. Crowley eyed the Leonberger suspiciously.

"What's that?"

Gabriel grinned, rubbing Sam's head; "Sammy!"

"Are you sure he's a dog? Looks more like a small horse to me!"

"He's a big boy!"

"Where's the butch one?"

Dean poked his head from round the back of the sofa, padding over to where Castiel had sat on the floor by the bookshelf. Crowley chuckled.

"How cliché. How're you liking your pup, Cas?"

Castiel smiled as Dean curled up on his lap, nuzzling against the angel's chest; "I'd quite like a pet one day."

"Maybe you should keep Dean as is."

"No! I much prefer Dean in his human form. But I do like dogs..."

"Looks like you're enjoying Bobby as a dog yourself, Crowley!" Gabriel smirked, flopping Sam's ears back and forth. Crowley smirked too.

"We've had a nice quiet afternoon without you boys. We had a nap, polished off some Scotch, and watched some TV."

"See! Sometimes my plans are great! We've all had fun today!"

Sam whined happily, nuzzling Gabriel's face. Castiel rest his head against Dean's, sighing contentedly. Bobby grunted on Crowley's chest, his tongue flicking out to lick his nose. Gabriel grinned around at everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know what a Leonberger looks like: [[link]](http://www.english-dogs.co.uk/images/gallery/122/2379_album.jpg)


End file.
